


Happy Tentacleween Nightwing

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [28]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Halloween, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Nightwing gets ready to enjoy Halloween, though his partner is running a tad late. Still as the sun sets he knows what’s about to begin.





	Happy Tentacleween Nightwing

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Happy Tentacleween Nightwing

Nightwing gets ready to enjoy Halloween, though his partner is running a tad late. Still as the sun sets he knows what’s about to begin.

-x-

It was Halloween and while kids were dressing up, adults were dressing down. Things were quite different, the veil was so much thinner on this night than any other. Because of this certain force this night had become the safest night of the year, anyone foolish to make trouble and not celebrate this night would get the trick!

Nightwing was more interested in the treat. ‘Where is he he’s late?’ he checked his phone but no word from his partner. {Where are you, its almost time} he text. His phone buzzed. {Running late sorry will try and get there as soon as I can. Start without me} Dick Grayson sighed. He was hoping to celebrate with his boyfriend, but time was running out. The sun was setting, he pulled off his dark shirt and exposed his toned upper body.

Broad shoulders, firm pecs, delicious six pack, and mouth watering back muscles, all honed from his time in the circus and being Batman’s student and a hero in his own right. He removed his socks and his belt. The pants went next, along with his boxers, he stepped out of the garments as the last rays of the sun danced along the sky. The fading light danced along Nightwing’s naked body, his soft 7 inch dick and heavy balls, the manly hair that crowned his crotch. His dick was uncut, the foreskin spread over most of the head.

The sun set, and the air shifted. ‘It’s time!’ he shivered in anticipation. His manhood twitched and started to rise into a semi hard state. It was a bit strange just hanging out naked in his apartment, he ran his fingers through his pubes as he waited. He did not have to wait long. From the darkness came out purple and blue tentacles.

As they moved towards him Nightwing couldn’t help but grin. The purple tentacles made play first, scooping him up into the air. The hero shivered at the warm touch, it clashed with the cool air around him making the touch almost electrifying. They moved him through the air, testing his flexibility and hot damn was he flexible!

He was twisted and spread out, doing things pole dancers wished they could do. The tentacles supporting him as they moved him. It was an erotic show he just wished his boyfriend was here to see it. He moaned as the tentacles settled on a position, keeping his arms held above his head exposing his smooth pits, the tentacles massaged his shoulders and arms keeping them stimulated. His legs were spread and bent, the tentacles hooking under his knees.

Nightwing blushed as the position caused his cheeks to spread naturally exposing his hole to the room. The purple tentacles began to act, feeling up his strong legs, caressing his abs and his pecs. The tips of the tentacles find his nips and caress them. “Ohh!” his back arches. His nipples perked up from the touch, allowing them to flick and tease the now perky buds. “Mmm!” Dick shivered as pleasure surged through him.

His semi hard dick twitches, the pleasure was good, but not enough to get him to full mast. A tentacle coiled around his penis. It pumped him slowly, causing the skin to dance across his cock head. “Ahh, mmm!” Dick trembled, his toes curling in pleasure. A few strokes and his penis stood fully erect, the purple tentacle didn’t leave his cock until it helped pull his foreskin back making the boy moan.

This is when the blue tentacles made their play, slithering through the air, they were tongue-like. They began their play of Nightwing’s body. Two at his feet dancing along the soles and pads, even going between his toes. Nightwing chuckled and groaned, at the sensations washing through him. One went to his balls, lapping at his heavy sack and making his nuts bounce. Three attacked his dick, two of them licking at the sides, caressing each inch of his manhood, while the third swirled around the exposed head. “Ohhh oh fuck ahh!” his cock head was quite sensitive. The blue tentacle swirled around the tip, giving it a tongue lashing.

Another two tentacles went to his exposed pits, the heat through Nightwing’s body had worked up a nice sweat, making his muscles glisten. The tentacles lapped at his pits cleaning them of sweat and stimulating the hero. “Ahh ohh!” It wasn’t over yet, as tongue tentacles replaced purple ones on his abs, mapping out the muscles in a train going this way and that, one focusing on his navel and giving it a deep tongue lashing.

Two more attacked his perky nipples, teasing the hardened buds, the purple tentacles continued to massage his pecs. Another blue tentacle, licked his neck, and the shell of his ear. It made the boy shiver, a blush spreading from ear to ear. It continued teasing the male’s ear, stimulating the boy’s weak spot. A purple tentacle went to his other ear and caressed it teasing the shell and lobe.

They seemed to know all his weak spots, all his erogenous zones, and if none existed they made them teasing spots and making his body hotter and more sensitive. “Mmm nnhhhaaa!”

Purple tentacles found his toned cheek, groping his glutes as a blue tentacle ran along his crack. His hole twitched with each pass. Nightwing groaned, his climax starting to build. “Ah ah ah so good ah ah ah more!” he pants and moans, pre leaking from his erect dick. The blue tentacle lapped it away.

With the taste of his pre the tentacles doubled their efforts. His release could not be contained his balls lurched and he came. His cum erupted all over his face, neck, pecs and abs, the tongue tentacles acted fast. They lapped up the cum and the real fun began. The blue tentacle circled his hole, working his hole open and slipping inside. “Ohhh!”

The tentacle wiggled in his ass, wetting and stretching his hole in kind. It rocked back and forth, slipping a little deeper each time it went in. The wiggles grew bigger and bigger and Nightwing moaned. Soon enough he found his sweet spot and said hello. “YES!” he moaned, his back arching.

His climax hit again, and gave a wonderful feast for the tentacles. The purple tentacles bathed in the cum, absorbing it after a few minutes. Two purple tentacles joined the blue, slithering alongside and dancing along his insides, slithering and curling, having a little dance in his channel.

Nightwing was drooling as the tentacles played with him like he was an instrument, his moans and groans accompanied by the slither slither of tentacles, and wild licking noises the blue ones made. After several orgasms, Nightwing was still hard, the tentacles working his body to keep him hot happy and high. His balls had been drained and yet had more to give.

In the hold of the tentacles Nightwing could cum forever, his dick remaining permanently erect with no side effect. The tentacles could stretch him wide, and he’d be fine the next day. In fact he’ll feel amazing. This was there game, he was just another player, and they were putting on quite the show.

It was time for the final faze of the night. After enjoying many wonderful orgasms, a purple tentacle coiled around the base of his cock and held him tight. Nightwing gasped, but bit his lip to try and hold back his noises. He couldn’t cum from its tightness of the hold, the blue tentacle coiled above it, then a purple, then a blue, and so on until 4 purple tentacles and 3 blue tentacles held his 7 inch dick.

The tentacles formed a cage around his dick, becoming solid like candy. He was caught trapped and ready to explode. The tentacles teasing his sweet spot continued driving him almost mad...then his door opened.

“Dick!” Superboy entered bare ass naked, his hard 15 inch dick was also rapped in a cock cage of tentacle candy. His cock was quite the delicious looking treat so many colors. Such a big cock ready to blow, normal cock rings and cages couldn’t hold Superboy, but this was a perfect fit, but the cage around it would be fun to suck until he got to the manly center. “Sorry I’m late...” he stumbles in and is caught by the tentacles.

“Just in time Supey,” the tentacles bring his boyfriend over, and hold him in the 69 position, their candy covered cocks around them both. Purple tentacles massaged both their bodies, as they got to work sucking on their cages. “Mmm!”

“Mmm!” the two slurped and sucked the tasty treats, melting the candy with the heat of their mouths. It would take them till morning to dissolve every inch of the candy cage. By morning light the managed to slurp down the final bits allowing each other to cum. They drank as much of the seed as they could but the excess spilled over their faces and chests.

The tentacles cleaned up the mess and vanished into the morning light. “Next time come early, you missed quite the show.” he cuddled up next to the clone.

“Promise,” the two kissed and decided to rest, it had been a long Halloween for them both, but still an enjoyable one.

End


End file.
